People Help The People
by Don't-just-don't
Summary: Katrina is one of the best Agents SHIELD had ever had, but when it comes to falling in love, she's like a fish out of water. So how will she react when a Handsome Soldier from World War 2 barges into her life and turns it upside down with his unintentional charm and complete righteousness. The Young Agent can only hope that she get over it. But it's not like that will happen...
1. Chapter 1

**I can't believe how many Avengers stories I'm making. One for Thor, one for Loki, and now one for Steve/Captain America. I saw the ad on the TV and I just desperately wanted to have a story with Steve/OC. I always wanted to a little bit, but that just pushed all the way, and it also helped that I just say the actual movie a few days ago. Hope you enjoy this new story, and remember to read and review or you won't get any updates. Plus, just to clear things up, her Superhero name is Dark Shadow. The two sisters wanted to have similar names to represent there bond and affection.**

**"****And there came a day, a day unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes and heroines found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born—to fight the foes no single superhero could withstand! Through the years, their roster has prospered, changing many times, but their glory has never been denied! Heed the call, then—for now, the Avengers Assemble!"**

In a small building, quite in the middle of no-where, a young woman stood, back straight, chin up, waiting for what only she knew. From the appearance, there wasn't much to this woman. She had dark brown hair that fell in loose curls to the middle of her back, smooth thin eyebrows of the same colour, and a small, albeit long, straight nose. Her skin was a smooth, soft pale, not a freckle to be seen. Her eyes, a captivating green, were fringed in long black eyelashes. Overall, she was completely gorgeous, sexy…dangerous.

She was medium height, and looked small and petite, but what you didn't know, was that underneath, she had some serious ass-kicking muscle and long, strong flexible limbs. Wearing simple clothes, a plain white blouse and a black pant-suit, along with plain black high-heels, she held a brief case in her hands, letting it rest just in front of her knees.

Though the appearance suggested her to be a completely normal, in-different woman, there was something about her. The air she breathed seemed too spark with an un-known energy, the way she looked at people, her expression burning with wisdom and knowledge. She, somehow, just had that effect. But only a few people knew the reason for that…

Her name was Katrina Domonika Romanora, and she was an agent of 'The Strategic homeland intervention enforcement and logistics division.' She, along with her half-sister Natasha, had been working with them for a few years, Katrina for fourteen and Natasha only six, though they had both been agents-in-the-making since they were young girls. Katrina was fourteen and Natasha eight when they were found, but the worst part was Katrina was taken, by SHIELD, because of her powers…

She was Omnikinetic, which basically meant she could control all kinetic powers, which also meant she was pretty much omnipotent. She had inherited this particular power from her mother, and her from her mother beforehand. Natasha didn't get these powers, however, because they only shared the same father, and nothing more (Apart from their major ass-kicking skill)

Katrina was waiting for someone, someone who thought she was not who she really was. He was under the impression that if he signed the contract in her brief case, then he would receive 50% of her fortune, as long as he gave up half of his weapons company. Of course, there was no fortune, there was no contract, and there definitely was a chance that someone would die that night.

The door across from her slowly pushed open, the creaking echoing through the room. A man, short, beefy, completely bald, appeared and behind him four large and incredibly ugly thugs. He too, carried a brief case, and he set it down at the table across from her.

"Miss Ronan, care to take a seat?" he said in German **(I'm just gonna do it like this. It is easier), **using her fake identity, as he sat down himself at the small table. Katrina slowly walked forwards and lowered herself onto the chair, discreetly sliding two knives into each hand.

"Let's get down to business." The man popped open the brief case and pulled out some files, then took out a pen, and in swift writing, signed his name over one of the lines. He turned the paper, placed the pen on top, and slid it across the bench to her. She didn't look down, though as she grabbed the pen, she flicked her eyes towards it and read, making it look as though she wasn't. She noticed that there was nothing about signing over half of his business, but a lot about how if she didn't sign over half of her fortune, then she would be assassinated without suing. Seemed like a lot of bullshit to her. But it gave her the proof she needed to kill these men.

She signed it, knowing that this contract would never reach anyone else's hands, and slid it back across the table. She picked up her own briefcase, popped the latches, and, instead of a document like everyone expected, there was a variety of firearms and knives. She reached her hands over them, as though she were getting ready take out a file, but instead flicked the knives already in her hands across the room, straight into the throats of the four thugs.

A sick, gurgling sound came from them as they clutched at their throats, blood pouring from the wound over their hands. After a few moments of Katrina staring at them expectantly with a cocked eyebrow, and the man staring with wide eyes, they fell, one by one, to the floor, and stopped moving.

Suddenly, with a loud BANG, the door flew open, and around eight men streamed in, advancing on her. She closed her brief case quickly and threw it over their heads, then launched herself over to them. These men were good, but they were no match for an agent.

She smashed everyone that came at her, each one of them getting a few kicks, karate chops and punches to the body, and another few getting themselves spun over with broken necks. There wasn't really much of a fight. They came at her, and she just kept on knocking them down, one by one, until yet again, the only person left was the man.

Without even looking she unclogged a knife from someone's chest, and threw, then heard the satisfying sound as it lodged into his brain. Good thing the guilt for killing people, even good people, had been forced out of her, or she would never have survived this long.

Katrina moved forwards through the door, reaching down to pick her briefcase up. Through there was piles upon piles of weapons, there was one SHIELD phone and another contract. She went back to the table, looked at the paper he had already signed, and with fluency, copied down his signature onto the contract, then added her own, giving SHIELD the complete rights to the weapons company, which meant that her job here was done.

She left the room, then the building, then the whole area, and found her car parked under a tree, behind a pile of shrubs. After a quick search to make sure the place wasn't being watched, she pulled open her phone, and straight away called Agent Phil Coulson.

"Agent Romanora," he said, the moment he answered. "Good work. But we need you to come in. We're working on a new case." Katrina took a moment to take this in.

"I'm on it. I'll be there soon."

She hung up and got into her car, a SHIELD Jeep especially assigned to her for the mission. She reeved the engine to life and drove off straight down the street, leaving the massacre behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter, and I hope you enjoy, remember no review means no update, and we don't want that. Just imagine all the hard work I had to do to get this to you. Remember….*Creepy face and laugh***

Perhaps if she had more of a warning, things like this wouldn't have happened. Or would not happen, if she managed to stop it.

Katrina has just arrived at SHIELD headquarters, after flying herself in with one of the Quinjets. It had been a few hours since she had left the building with those men, and yet when she thought about it, _if _she thought about it, it didn't bother her at all.

Right now, she was sitting in a completely bare room, except for one plain white leather sofa. This is where her kinetic powers came the easiest, the ones that required actual mental concentration. Which manly involved Chronokinesis (ability to move time in any direction), Pensikinesis (Manipulate thoughts) and Postrakinesis (Ability to see the future (though not change it unless doing something in the present)

Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, had told her to go into the room and try to see something, _anything, _which could help for what was going to come. But the most she could see was just a few small flashes of blue, another blue that looked like that colour of someone's eyes, what appeared to be a large hole that looked like it had space right in the middle of it, and the sound of lots of screaming and gunfire.

She reported all of this to Fury, and he thanked her with a brief nod before turning back to the control room. Without any more orders, Katrina left to her room, considering she hadn't slept for over 24 hours and had just spent the last of her energy with those last visions.

She collapsed on her bunk without changing, and was out in mere minutes.

The most annoying thing about sleep for her was that, after straining her mind to comprehend the future, it expanded her mind, kept it wide open for a long time until she was rested. So when she slept, and had her guard down, the visions came easier, but she could never remember them when she woke up.

And that was happening right then.

_"__I have no idea what the hell you mean?" Katrina screamed, feeling herself grow angrier and angrier the more this conversation went on. The person across from her had a deep voice, and that was all she could tell of him considering he was completely blurred._

_"__You know exactly what I mean! I told you, I can't do this! But I want to!" The person yelled back. "I've wanted it ever since I meet you, but it's too difficult. I'm a soldier, and you're an Agent. It just can't happen."_

_"__That's not a reason…" She was crying now, and all the anger had faded from her voice. Giving up, for now, she turned and walked down the street, feeling the rain patter on the back of her head and neck. She went to cross the street, the rain coming faster and faster, and harder and harder. She didn't see the car approaching fast towards her, and they didn't see her. Only when she heard a loud agonised shout did she know that something was wrong. _

_She looked up, saw the car spreading straight towards her, way over the speed limit of 60, probably bordering on 90, and only had enough time to throw up her hands in the beginning of a force-field before the impact knocked her down and the scream ripped from her throat…_

Katrina woke with a gasp, wondering what could have startled her into such a reaction. She knew that a dream had come, but she had no idea what had happened. This could have been the one bit of key information that Nick Fury needed, and she couldn't even reach it, even though it was right at her grasp.

With a nimble jump, she was out of the bunk and getting changed into the SHIELD uniform **(Imagine Natasha's from the Avengers), **slipping knives into hidden places all over her body and clipping her gun into its holster. She knew that a lot had to be done that day, and that soon there would be some 'visitors'.

She left her room behind, clipping her earpiece on as she walked down the corridors to the Control room. Her black boots made dull sounds as she hurried forwards, hopping that she wasn't late, but knowing that she was, she could just make him forget about it with her Kinetic abilities (Not that she would. She was an Agent, and obeying orders from the Director was literally part of her training)

She reached the end of the hall, and was relieved to see that Fury was not there, though that relief was dashed when she saw Agent Maria Hill. Katrina didn't really have a problem with Maria, but they weren't exactly friends, probably because Katrina had a higher level status as an agent and had more authority. Maria gave her a contempt sniff as she sat down at the large glass table and waited for Fury.

Suddenly, a slight buzz surrounded her ears, and Katrina pushed a button to her earpiece.

"Yes, Director?" she said, waiting for her orders.

_"__Agent Romanora, report to the landing bay with Agent Romanoff," _he said, and the line went dead. Katrina pushed the chair back and stood, heading up towards the landing bay. The light flashed into her eyes as she arrived at the very top of Headquarters. She spotted her (half) sister, who was waiting silently for Phil Coulson's arrival.

Katrina walked over to stand beside Natasha, and acknowledged her with a slight nod of her head. The only time these two ever showed sisterly affection, was when they weren't on duty, and when they were hanging out just with each other.

A few metres away, a Quinjet was slowly landing, and the back ramp opening to reveal the inside. Katrina and Natasha walked forwards, their hands folded behind their backs, looking exactly the same but completely different.

Phil came down from the ramp first, followed by a tall strong looking man with blonde hair styled in a very old fashioned way, and nodded to both the women.

"Agent Romanora, Romanoff," he greeted the both of them. "Captain Rogers."

"Ma'am," Captain Rogers said to the both of them, nodding respectfully.

"Hi," They both said in unison, then Natasha said to Coulson, "They need you on the bridge. Face time."

"See you there." Phil left, leaving the two girls and Steve alone. The three walked towards the railing of the ship.

"There was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Nat asked, a small smile creasing her lips.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked, glancing from Nat to Kat with a grin.

"They're vintage. He's very proud," Kat said. Steve flicked a glance at her, a very small one, then glanced back, looking startled. Katrina frowned at him then turned back, spotting a certain doctor in a purple shirt looking around nervously.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called out, and Bruce turned around. Steve walked up to him and shook his hand, a curious look on his face as he saw for the first time the man that had come the closest to replicating the super serum.

"Oh, yeah. Hi. They told me you'd becoming," Bruce said, and seeing as he hadn't met her, he turned to Katrina and shook her hand as well.

"Agent Romanora, but you can call me Katrina," she said quietly so only he could hear, charming a smile at him and hoping he would settle down. He nodded, smiled at her, and then turned back to Steve.

"Word is you can find the cube?" Steve said to Dr. Banner, and the two started to walk towards the very edge of the sip. Kat and Nat shared a glance and followed.

"Is that the only word I'm in?" Bruce asked, fiddling with his hands.

"Only word I care about," Steve said, and Bruce relaxed a little bit.

Taking in the sentiment, Bruce said, "It must be strange for you, all of this."

"Actually this is all kind of familiar," Steve said.

The two sisters walked up behind the men, and stood in a strong stance with their hands by their stomach.

"Gentlemen, you may wanna step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath," Natasha said, and Steve and Bruce looked at Katrina then each other. Suddenly, people started to rush around and strap down all the cargo and equipment as the ship started to shake and rumble.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Really?" Bruce scoffed. "They wanted me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

They both moved closer to look over the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides started to lift into the air in VTOL flight. Steve stared in awe as Bruce smiled.

"Oh, no," he said. "This is much worse."


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina and Natasha led the two men down through the Helicarrier to the control room, and both took up a strong stance side by side as they waited for further notice from Director Fury, and when he nodded to them, they relaxed. Katrina went over to Steve as he moved forwards and handed Fury ten bucks. Kat looked from Steve to Fury in confusion as Fury shrugged slightly.

Steve walked forwards again, towards the very front of the Helicarrier, and looked out the wall sized window. He looked over at her as she stood beside him, and a few seconds later, she turned and smiled at him slightly.

"Enjoying the view?" she joked and he looked down with an even brighter smile, letting out a small chuckle.

"You would think, but no," he said. "I'm just…reminiscing."

"About what?" she said quietly.

He glanced back up at her. "The war. It was a lot like this."

"Yeah, I did a major on World war History a while back," Katrina said. "But SHIELD gave me my education. Is it true that you were originally a performer before you went and rescued all of those soldiers from the Hydra quarters?"

He glanced over at her and sighed. "Ah, yeah. I guess. I don't remember that certain part that well." He broke off and smiled slightly then continued. "I remember there was this one line that was incredibly hard for me to say."

"What was it?" Kat asked, eyes brightening up at learning more about his history.

"Uhh, let me remember… Oh yeah, that was it_. 'A bullet in the barrel of your best guy's gun.' _I always got the words mixed up, but it was either be a lab rat or a…" he trailed off, and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"A lab rat or a dancing monkey?" she asked, not realising that those words brought back a memory for Steve that hurt him deeply.

He turned his head around to stare at her, a distant expression in his eyes, and a word on the edge of his lips. Katrina waited for him to talk, lifting an eyebrow in confusion as he shook his head and turned away again.

Changing the subject, Steve asked her, "So, may I ask what your first name is Agent Romanora?"

She smiled at his teasing formality and said in an equally teasing serious voice, "You may, Captain Rogers. I'm Agent Katrina Domonika Romanora, or Kat, if you'd prefer." Steve nodded, and in unison, they turned around and walked back over to the table, sitting down side by side.

"So why are you hear?" Steve asked, then thought that sounded rude and tried to redeem himself. "Sorry, I mean- I-I know why you're here- You're an Agent, but why-why are you part of the Avengers program? I mean-"

"Steve, you're rambling," Katrina interrupted. "But I'm here because Fury trusts me, and he thinks I'm useful because I'm Omnikinetic." Seeing his confused expression, which she was used to when people found out about her, she said, "I can control all Kinetic powers. You know Telekinesis, being able to move things with your mind?" she asked.

He nodded and she smirked. "Well, look at this." She held her hand towards Phil Coulson, who was standing, nearby trying to listen to their conversation. Concentrating hard with her mind, she flicked her hand and Phil started to float. He didn't notice for a moment, only did he notice when she moved him closer did he look down, let out a yell of shock, then turn and glare at her.

Steve started laughing, a deep chuckle that vibrated all the way through her chest, as she dropped Phil into a chair across from them. "It's rude to eavesdrop," she told him, and Phil scoffed.

"Eavesdropping is part of your job," he pointed out, and Kat shrugged.

"Fair enough."

"That's amazing," Steve whispered in awe. "What else can you do?"

"Oh, Ahhh, that might take a while. I'll show you…two more now, and then I'll show you three more every other day. Deal?" She held out her hand for him to shake, and he gripped it firmly, looking both excited and curious.

"Well there is Pyrokinesis, which is manipulating fire." She looked towards the exact middle of the table and, without blinking, she made a flame appear in the middle of it, burning slowly but not leaving a single mark. "I can control whether it actually _burns _or not." And just for fun, she used her mind to throw it at Steve.

He jumped back in shock as it hit him in the chest and passed right through him and out the back of the chair. Breathing deeply in surprise, he turned to stare at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. Then he started laughing, only for a few moments, but it made her laugh too, until Steve calmed down and asked for the last one.

"Autochromokinesis is the manipulation of colours," she explained, and created up another fire on the table. With a bit more concentration, and the actual gesturing of her hands, the fire turned a bright glowing green, like that from Harry Potter **(Hehehe) **

"Amazing…"

o.O

As they waited for the satellite facial recognition to locate Loki, Katrina, Steve and Phil Coulson stood side by side, Katrina, as the smallest, in the middle.

"I mean, if it's not too much trouble," Phil said to Steve, referring to his Captain America trading cards.

"No, no," Steve said, trying to end the conversation. "It's fine."

"It's a vintage set. Took me a couple of years to collect them all. Near mint, slight foxing around the edges, but…"

"Please, Phil," Katrina whispered, interrupting, "Just, stop talking."

"We got a hit!" Agent Jasper Sitwell suddenly yelled out. "Sixty seven percent match. Weight, cross match, seventy nine!"

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

Nick Fury looked around, and nodded to Steve.

"Captain, you're up."

Steve sucked in a deep breathe, turned and left.

Katrina turned to the Director, waiting for her orders.

"Agent Romanora, you and Agent Romanoff will pilot the Quinjet to Stuttgart Germany with Captain aboard. Go now, I'll send your sister."

Katrina dipped her head and left, racing down the halls to the landing bay. She immediately spotted the closest working Quinjet, and climbed aboard into the cockpit, taking her seat in the commanding officer's chair and leaving Natasha as co-pilot. Another pilot came on board, and sat in the row of seats all along each side of the jet, obviously there in case he was needed

She waited, the anticipation burning up inside her, for Steve and Natasha to arrive. There wasn't much to do but start up the Quinjet and get it ready for flight. A few of the workers were surrounding the jet, checking it over and preparing the engines.

"_Katrina,_ _are you there?" _Natasha's voice came through her earpiece, and Kat pushed the button to the speaker.

"Yes, where are you?" She asked.

_"__I'm coming up now. See you in a few minutes with Cap."_

The line went dead, and Katrina waited for longer until she could hear the sound of footsteps echoing up the ramp. Without turning her head, Kat flicked the switch to close the ramp, and felt rather then saw Natasha sit down in the co-pilot's seat.

Replacing her earpiece with a headset, Katrina fired up the jet, looked back to make sure the Captain was ready, and took off straight in the direction of Stuttgart Germany.

o.O

The trip there was silent, mostly just the noises of the engines and Katrina and Natasha communicating back to Headquarters. Steve, as Katrina would rather think of him instead of 'Captain America', was standing quietly in the very middle of the jet, the shield on his back and a distant expression on his face.

"You alright, Steve?" Kat asked, turning her head back to look at him. He glanced around at her, and she could see clearly how restless he really was.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he said vaguely, then turned back around, once again lost in thought. Kat turned back to the front, though there wasn't really much to see accept for a line of clouds and darkness. There was clearly something bothering Cap, but whether he would actually tell her was not known.

"We've reached our destination," Natasha said, reaching up to flick a switch. Katrina, as the pilot, pushed her helm down into a dive, and the Jet dipped down, getting lower and lower to the ground. Katrina turned back again to Cap, and said.

"It's time."

He looked at her, took a deep breathe, and pulled his shield on over his arm, and his helmet over his head. Natasha pushed the button for the ramp to come down, and Captain America moved to the very edge of the ramp. He looked back once, at Katrina, then jumped.

Katrina shot up and bounded over to the edge of the jet, looking down to see Captain facing off with Loki, and people slowly standing from the kneeling position as Cap and Loki spoke. She found herself staring at Cap, waiting for him to make a move.

Suddenly, the machine guns for the Quinjet came out, and Natasha's voice came through the speakers.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Like greased lighting, Loki sent a blast of blue from his sceptre, straight at the Quinjet. Natasha manoeuvred it just in time, causing Katrina to lose her balance and have to jump right into the air, using her Aerokinesis **(The manipulation of air)** to keep her in the air. But that manoeuvre also gave Cap the time to throw his shield at Loki. They both began to deck it out.

Cap ran up to Loki and punched him right across the face, a move that would have thrown a normal man across the floor. But Loki, who definitely _wasn't_ a normal man, just looked back up, and flung Cap to the ground. Cap jumped into a kneeling position, and threw his shield straight at him, but Loki swatted it away with his sceptre. Cap, even using his awesome boxing moves, was still knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, Loki pointed the sceptre's tip on Cap's helmet.

"Kneel," Loki growled, and from her closer vantage point, she could hear them both very clearly.

"Not today," Cap said, and flipped over to sweep Loki's legs out from underneath him. Loki grabbed him and threw him over away from him, then got ready to pound on him again.

But suddenly, Katrina heard ACDC's "Shot to thrill" come through the Quinjet speakers, and she spotted an orange glow in the distance. As it grew closer, Kat made out that it was, in fact, Ironman.

He flew through the sky, aiming straight at Loki, and shot blasts out of his thrusters. Loki went flying back, smashing into the steps of the grounds. Ironman landed, and pulled out every piece of weaponry the suit had.

"Make your move, reindeer games," he said as Loki slowly sat up.

Captain came back from getting his shield, and stood beside Ironman. Katrina, who was getting sick of floating in the air, came down to stand in between them, looking down at Loki as his helmet and armour materialised away.

"Good move," Tony said, and put his weapons away.

"Mr. Stark," Steve said, greeting him with a formal nod. Tony turned his head back slightly to do the same.

"Captain." Then he noticed Katrina, and said. "Agent."

"Tony." It was all very formal. Then referring to Loki, she asked, "Are you gonna take him, or am I?"

"I will. Don't want to put a strain on your pretty self." Katrina cocked an eyebrow at him, and his mask came up, showing his grin.

"I'm kidding," he said, then pulled Loki up by his arm. Leaving Katrina and Steve by themselves, he flew off up to the Quinjet. Cap pulled off his helmet/mask, and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Come on," Katrina said, gesturing for him to come closer. He took one step, looking slightly embarrassed, and when he didn't move anymore, she did herself. She moved up so there was barely any space between them, and wrapped an arm around his stomach. Using, yet again, her Aerokinesis, she made them both lift upwards onto the Quinjet ramp.

**Sorry, weird place to end the chapter, but I'm trying to separate it evenly with it still sounding Semi-normal. Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to review.**


End file.
